A digital video recorder (DVR) records video in a digital format to a local and/or networked mass storage device. Some DVRs include multiple tuners to permit, for example, recording one or more live programs while watching another live program simultaneously or to record two or more programs at the same time, possibly while watching a previously recorded one.